The present invention relates to a connector housing mounting structure.
There has been known a connector housing mounting structure in which a connector housing receiving terminals connected to end portions of electric wires is mounted on a mounting surface of a mounting member such as a bracket. One of such background-art connector housing mounting structures is, for example, a structure in which a connector housing 100 is mounted on a mounting surface 201 of a bracket 200 as shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B.
In the structure shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B, a pair of stud bolts 202 and 203 provided in the mounting surface 201 of the bracket 200 are inserted into a pair of mounting holes 103 and 104 provided in a pair of flange portions 101 and 102 integrally formed in the connector housing 100, and fixedly fastened thereto by a pair of nuts 205 and 205 (see FIG. 5B) so that the pair of flange portions 101 and 102 are in surface contact with the mounting surface 201. Thus, the connector housing 100 can be mounted regularly on the mounting surface 201 of the bracket 200 (regular installation state). Incidentally, the bracket 200 is fixed to a mounted member (not shown) such as a vehicle body panel of a vehicle through a pair of mounting portions 204.
As for details of the above mounting structure, refer to JP 6-76880 A and JP 2016-18662 A.